izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mustaches
Written to go along with Django's new JALR drawing. ______________ "…What are you wearing?" Jon asked, looking up from his notebook as his girlfriend approached. She smiled triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips, “It’s awesome, right?” "Uh…No, not really," Jon replied flatly, closing his notebook and standing up. Liz looked a little deflated, reaching up to touch the fake mustache she found almost protectively, “What? Why not?” "It’s just not, take it off." "No!" Liz said defiantly, crossing her arms and turning away, “I look manly!" Jon groaned, slapping his forehead against his open palm, “You don’t need to look ‘manly’, just take off the stupid mustache.” "Shut up, it’s not stupid!" Liz yelled. "Take it off, Liz!" Jon shouted back, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around. Liz squirmed, trying to get out of her boyfriend’s grasp, “Never!” Jon attempted to keep her still, “Just take it off!” "But it makes me look manly," Liz said again, managing to break free from Jon’s grip and start running. "For God’s sake," Jon groaned, running after her and tackling her down. Liz yelled out in surprise as she fell to the floor, writhing beneath Jon, “Get off! I’m never taking off this mustache! Never!” Jon pinned her by the wrists with one hand to the floor, struggling to keep her still. “I’ll take it off myself, then!” He reached down with his opposite hand, peeling the fake mustache off of Liz’s face. "No!" Liz jumped to her feet as Jon stood, “Gimme! It’s mine!" She pounces, knocking him onto the floor. Jon let out an ‘oof’ sound as he hit the ground, trying to keep the mustache out of Liz’s reach. “No! It’s stupid! I’m throwing it away!” "It’s my stupid thing! Give it!" Liz reached over, still sitting on Jon, grabbing at the mustache in his hand. "Get off of me!" "Gimme the mustache!" Jon pushed his arm underneath himself, still trying in vain to keep it away from Liz. She dug her hand underneath Jon, grabbing for his hand and pulling it out again, using her opposite hand to pry his fingers open, snatching the mustache. “Ha! Victory is mine!” Jon growled, bucking her off and standing, “Geez, fine, take the stupid thing, see if I care…” Liz smiled, throwing her fists into the air victoriously and putting the fake mustache on again. Jon rolled his eyes, “You’re so stupid…” He sat down again, picking up his notebook and pencil. Liz shrugged, plopping down on Jon’s lap, completely preventing him from continuing his poetry, much to his annoyance, “You love me anyway.” "Yeah, I guess so…" Jon replied, dropping his notebook again and settling his hands around Liz’s waist. Liz purred, and Jon laughed, kissing her cheek, “You’re weird, too." "You’re weirder," Liz countered. "Whatever," Jon said with a chuckle and a roll of the eyes. Liz smiled leaning against him, “Love you.” "I love you, too." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:JALR Category:Invader Gia